Docencia sin decencia
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: Armin es el profesor de literatura de un Colegio demasiado conservador. Jean es el nuevo profesor de francés. En una sociedad que discrimina a las minorías sexuales, Armin y Jean vivirán malos momentos, pero también encontrarán en el otro lo que siempre habían estado buscando. Una historia sobre prejuicios, intolerancia y homofobia, pero también sobre amor. JeArmin. Yaoi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.

Esta historia es un AU.

El titulo se lo he robado descaradamente a un grupo de profesores irreverentes, quien sea de Chile lo sabrá y quizás conozcan el anecota de la cuchara.

Leve Ooc.

Abajo las notas de autor.

* * *

 **Docencia sin decencia.**

Arleth.

(...) _Deja que te mate, y deja que devore tus restos._ _Porque de todas las cosas que te matarán, lenta o rápidamente, es mucho mejor ser asesinado por un amante."_ Charles Bukowski.

En la sala de reunión de profesores solo hay una cuchara, destinada a revolver todas las bebidas, frías o calientes de los docentes que en los recesos se arremolinan en aquella habitación, huyendo de la hiperactividad infantil de sus alumnos.

Armin colma la dichosa cuchara, que ya está medio oxidada y _quien sabe cuando fue la última vez que fue lavada_ , con una buena cantidad de azúcar, una, dos veces y revuelve su café. En años anteriores había intentado llevar y conservar su propia cuchara, pero inexplicablemente siempre terminaba por extraviarse, hasta que se rindió ante el uso de _"la cuchara de la sala de profesores"._ Tan milenaria como sucia y oxidada.

El viento choca contra el ventanal, al igual que las gotas de lluvia que se posan como perlas translucidas sobre el cristal emitiendo un sonidito característico, que para los oídos de Armin Arlert es pura música.

Tiene un asiento ya fijo en la gran mesa, en la esquina junto a los ventanales, no sabe si es así porque ha sido el último en integrarse al cuerpo docente de aquel colegio –solo hace dos años –o porque realmente no le agrada mucho a nadie. Pero es ahí donde termina de planificar las clases y contar las fotocopias que llevará en unos veinte minutos al aula y repartirá entre sus alumnos de noveno grado.

Al frente se sienta Historia, la única mujer que lo trata amablemente, debe ser por su edad, ambos rozan los veinticinco años, los demás, la mayoría de los profesores ya tienen sus años, experiencias, arrugas y canas y detestan los nuevos métodos de enseñanza de los profesores de la nueva generación _¡la ley del hielo eterna a estos rubiecillos anarquistas!_ O algo así.

La semana pasada se jubiló el profesor de francés, parecía una pasa pero era alguien a quien Armin podría llamar " _eh, colega_ ", y ahora se siente un poco solo, pero se recuerda cual mantra que, a pesar de permanecer tantas horas metido de narices en aquel colegio, su vida está y es mucho mejor afuera que dentro, y que está ahí por su pasión por enseñar.

También se recuerda mentalmente pasar por casa de Mikasa y Eren, para recoger el bálsamo de labios que su amiga le prometió porque los labios se le han partido, agrietado y herido por el frío de las mañanas.

Se está limpiando la sangre con la manga de la camisa color ocre cuando Historia levanta levemente la _cuchara de la sala de profesores_ , con el azúcar pegada aún, y apunta hacia las puertas de vidrio con sumo disimulo.

—Ese —dice ella, y el tono cotilla ni siquiera se presiente tras la sonrisa de ángel —, es el nuevo profesor de francés.

 _El que viene a reemplazar a mi amigo Kalet._

Y todo muy bien, los vejestorios se acercan con falsa amabilidad hacia el recién llegado —y Armin lo sabe porque fue el profesor nuevo hace dos años ya —, le saludan con golpecitos en la espalda.

— _Que chico mas saludable._

— _El reemplazante de Kalet._

Y blah blah blah.

Armin lo mira y solo ve en él a un joven promedio, la piel medio bronceada _—¿_ _y en esa época del año?_ —, tiene el cabello castaño claro y rebelde, las patillas y la nuca rapada, debe alzarse por el metro ochenta y pico, y puede que quizás —y su mente trabaja inconscientemente sobre aquello —tenga los abdominales marcados bajo su camisa verde.

Se cruzan las miradas por un microsegundo. Tiene los ojos color avellana.

Historia sigue frente a él y el profesor nuevo se acerca a ellos dos intercambiando la mirada de una cabellera rubia a la otra.

El perfume le llega a Armin a la nariz, es fuerte, empalagosamente fuerte y muy masculino.

Masculino, _muy heterosexual._

—Jean Kirschtein —dice, el acento francés le sale camuflado pero se nota arraigado como raíces kilométricas en su forma de hablar —, nuevo profesor de francés.

Muy francés de Francia _a pesar del apellido alemán_.

—Historia Reiss —su amiga se pone de pie con encanto, aún menea la cuchara en su mano.

—Armin Arlert —se presenta igualmente —. Un gusto Jean.

—¿Arleth?* —murmura Jean, medio divertido.

—No, no, Arlert.

Jean asiente y reconoce el mal entendido. Historia aún juguetea con _la cuchara_ untada en azúcar, pero Kirschtein se la arrebata en un gesto medio juguetón, medio impertinente.

La cuchara tiene azúcar y Jean le lame los residuos, _así como si nada_ , porque no sabe que es la _cuchara de la sala de profesores._

Ha lamido el azúcar.

—De igual manera —continúa el nuevo —, Arleth te venía.

 _Y oh, dios, por favor que nadie tenga el inusual impulso de lavar o cambiar la cuchara._

* * *

Hola guapas! Este es el primer longfic que doy al fandom de SnK y al maravilloso fandom del JeArmin.

Como verán es un AU y como dije anteriormente el titulo esta inspirado en un grupo de profesores irreverentes de facebook, al igual que la tematica de Armin y Jean profesor están inspirados en ellos. Intento plasmar ciertos tabúes de la sociedad, al igual que la intolerancia y conflictos entre colegas de trabajo, bueno ahí verán si siguen la historia.

Arleth (el nombre del primer capitulo y prologo) significa "pequeña y femenina" y es un nombre francés, es por eso que Jean le dice eso a Armin, porque se ve bajito y femenino a simple vista ¡jo, no me odien! que Armin es así y según lo que leí, Isayama había creado a Armin inicialmente como una chica pero finalmente lo cambio por un chico y por eso es así de lindo y bajito xD

Y según lo que google dice y la ficha de personaje de Jean dice, "Jean" es un nombre de origen francés, pero Kirschtein es un apellido alemán, so, quise darle nacionalidad francesa a Jean por su nombre y para ser profesor de francés y porque me dio la gana y me a parecido sensual.

Como sea, espero que lean y dejen un review si en la sala de profesores tienen una cuchara que todos usan (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.

Advertencia de leve OoC (justificada, es que recuerden que el Armin de esta historia tiene al menos 25 años y no 15)

Primeramente y muy importante de mencionar: muchas gracias a Fliorecila por betear lo que le he pedido de este cap. Eres maravillosa, un ángel, que María, Rose y Sina te bendigan hija mía y gracias por esas minis clases sobre los temas que ignoro. Besos de Jean para ti.

* * *

La lista de los amores perdidos.

 _Yo nací del insulto, me construí en la boca del error. Yo viví como insulto, lo que aprendí no le gana a lo que soy._ Francisca Valenzuela.

 _Querido profesor:_

 _Usted tiene unos ojos realmente bellos, y me encanta la forma en que coge su melena con esa liga de mala muerte que en un principio era blanca y ahora se ha vuelto gris. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa y espero que la siga manteniendo así toda su vida._

 _¡No hay informe esta vez! Pero no importa porque la vida no se trata sobre informes, se trata sobre sonreír, amar y ser feliz!_

 _Las siguientes páginas solo son capítulos y pasajes azarosos pertenecientes a mi novela favorita: "El guardián entre el centeno"._

 _Lo siento profesor Arlert._

Armin pasa con rapidez las siguientes hojas del informe, las cuales efectivamente pertenecen a pasajes y capítulos de una novela escrita por Salinger. Suspira con pesar y vuelve a mirar el nombre del alumno: Gabriel Lustig.

Cuando comenzó a impartir clases, aquel alumno era uno de los más brillantes, pero poco a poco su intelecto se había trastocado, al igual que su sociabilidad: alejándose de sus demás compañeros. Su desinterés por la escuela era abrumador.

Armin no podía hacer mucho, él solo era su profesor de literatura y se limitaba a enviar notificaciones a sus padres o pedir atención con el psicopedagogo del colegio, mas jamás llegó a enterarse si las medidas que tomaba funcionaban, aunque, por el creciente desinterés de su alumno ante cualquier asunto, podía inferir que nada de lo que él estuviese haciendo funcionaba.

Desliza con suavidad la liga que contiene su espesa melena rubia en su lugar, el cabello cae suelto a la altura de la base del cuello, la mira detenidamente distinguiendo que en realidad si está sucia y desgastada. Se recuerda mentalmente pedirle una nueva a Mikasa pronto pues en el colegio no permiten que los profesores lleven el cabello tan largo, podría ser " _un mal ejemplo para los niños_ ". Es un colegio muy estricto y conservador.

Repasa nuevamente la nota de autor de su alumno, " _porque la vida no se trata sobre informes, se trata sobre sonreír, amar y ser feliz!"_ sonríe levemente y le da la razón a su alumno, ¿qué hace él aún en el colegio revisando informes? Es viernes y las clases terminan más temprano, debería estar haciendo algo más divertido con su vida, no puede dejar que los deberes del trabajo lo consuman.

Se quita las gafas de lectura, reordena los veinte informes sin revisar aún y los guarda en la gruesa carpeta de tapas desgastadas, lo introduce todo a presión dentro de su casillero, prometiéndose que no desperdiciará su fin de semana trabajando _. Ya veré como termino todo esto._

—Arlert —le saluda el profesor nuevo cuando se posiciona junto a él. Su casillero está justo al lado.

—Jean —saluda disimulando la voz trémula.

Historia le había contado en el receso que todos los profesores ya habían comenzado a emitir comentarios sobre " _la cara de caballo del profesor de francés"_ , luego de eso se pasó al menos todo el receso mirándolo de reojo, y la verdad es que a pesar de que el rasgo equino sí estaba presente, Armin terminó por considerarlo un hombre muy atractivo.

Alejar aquel pensamiento de su mente era menester.

—Hasta luego, Arlert.

—Buen fin de semana, Jean.

 _Muy, muy bueno._

.

.

.

Rojo. Anaranjado. Amarillo. Verde. Celeste. Púrpura. Los colores se ondean en banderas gigantescas bajo el cielo encapotado. Es Junio pero en esa ciudad siempre hace frío y Armin medio sonríe sin entender del todo como es que las chicas van sin playera, apenas cubriendo su cuerpo con los colores del orgullo LGBT*, y parecen muchos menos friolentas que él. Bueno, a decir verdad Armin siempre tiene frío.

Camina a paso lento junto a la multitud que se mueve y vibra como una colmena humana. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas presentes, Armin no lleva ropa exótica y llamativa que lo represente en su lucha por la búsqueda de respeto y tolerancia; de hecho, ha escogido uno de sus abrigos de gamuza mas grueso para capear el frío y se ha puesto la capucha encima para pasar desapercibido. No es que sienta vergüenza de aceptar su orientación sexual pero Armin es un chico lo bastante inteligente como para comprender su situación, que mientras trabajara en aquel colegio tan conservador, guardar las apariencias es esencial si no quiere perder un buen empleo, por lo demás siente que tiene asuntos inconclusos que debería resolver antes de que lo despidan. No buscará que lo despidan tan fácilmente.

Quizás fueron las palabras de su alumno, Gabriel Lustig -sobre vivir y disfrutar la vida y eso -, o quizás las ganas de respirar aire puro y codearse con personas que no fuesen chiquillos menores de diecisiete años, pero esa mañana sintió la necesidad de unirse a la causa de las minorías sexuales que marchaban hacia la gran plaza. Eren y Mikasa se ofrecieron a acompañarlo, eran sus amigos de infancia y fueron los primeros en aceptarlo cuando " _salió del closet"._

Fue a los quince, se lo dijo a Mikasa, con la voz temblando y una arritmia que podría haber pertenecido a la circulación sanguínea de un elefante. Ella le miró con ternura en su particular rostro de rasgos asiáticos y…

 _—Todo está bien —le había dicho ella._

 _—¿No me crees un anormal? —la voz le temblaba y los ojos le picaban._

 _—Claro que no._

 _—Pero… soy gay._

 _—Sigues siendo Armin, nada cambiará ese hecho._

Desde ese entonces jamás había experimentado vergüenza de quien era, no era diferente, era humano, un hombre que era atraído por los de su mismo género y nada más. De todas maneras, Armin sabía que no todo el mundo sería como su amiga Mikasa, de hecho, el mundo en que había crecido estaba conformado por personas conservadoras e intolerantes, una sociedad que no aceptaba lo diferente y lo crucificaba bajo argumentos moralistas y religiosos.

Una de las razones por las que había elegido ser profesor se anclaba a las ganas de poder expandir la mente de las nuevas generaciones y quitar los prejuicios de sus mentes en pleno desarrollo, era un trabajo duro y a largo plazo y muy arriesgado si se trataba sobre todo del lugar en el que trabajaba en ese momento, porque Armin sabía que no vale la pena tener una mente llena de ideas y conocimientos si no son compartidos.

La multitud sigue moviéndose en dirección a la gran plaza, donde se reunirán las masas de minorías sexuales, al igual que todos quienes apoyan la causa, la libertad y el respeto. Armin mira su reloj de pulsera y esboza una mueca, se suponía que Eren y Mikasa estarían ahí junto a él en la movilización, Historia también, pero no ha divisado a ni uno, y entre tanta muchedumbre no logra distinguir ni un rostro conocido.

Avanza un poco más, sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro, a ver si pilla los ojos rasgados de Mikasa o el rostro de ángel de Historia.

El panorama cambia en cinco segundos, una horda de gente lo empuja lanzándolo al suelo, le pasan por encima y le pisotean las manos y una que otra persona le entierra un pie en las costillas. Está lejos de comprender la situación, pero las personas que le pasan por encima están huyendo de algo, otras personas han caído al igual que él y el pánico se hace presente.

Cuando la cantidad de personas que corren junto a él disminuye, se incorpora con pesadez para contabilizar daños en su cuerpo, le duele las costillas de un costado y los dedos de una mano. Pudo haber sido peor, pero se levanta decidido a investigar qué es lo que ocurre, ¿por qué de repente tan grande cantidad de gente huye en contra de la muchedumbre?,

Tan pronto, sin embargo, como esta de pie, vuelve a caer sobre el pavimento, esta vez impulsado por la fuerza de un golpe directamente en el pecho, a la altura del esternón. El aire se le escapa de las vías respiratorias estrepitosamente y el dolor es punzante. Eleva la mirada hasta el autor del violento acto, se encuentra apenas con los ojos del individuo, los demás rasgos están cubiertos por la tela del pasamontañas, pero en los ojos color verde logra ver fácilmente la ira ignorante, la intolerancia sin causa del que cree tener el poder para juzgarlo absolutamente todo.

Armin recuerda que en ese mundo no todos son tolerantes y amables como Mikasa. Se ha encontrado directamente con la parte cruel que habita la tierra y mentiría si dijera que no está muerto de miedo y a punto de mearse en los pantalones: el tipo frente a él lleva una gruesa tubería de cobre entre las manos y Armin supone que es su arma.

Lo ve venir perfectamente.

—Ustedes… aberraciones —y la voz rasposa del individuo viene acompañado del golpe seco que recibe a la altura de la sien.

La luz y la conciencia de Armin se apagan entre los gritos de la multitud y las sirenas policiales.

.

.

.

Para Jean primero fue Marion, rizos rubios, sonrisa perfecta, ojos azules vivaces y altivos. La encarnación de la belleza distante, inalcanzable pero al final de cuentas hueca. Le gustaba, no sabría argumentarlo, pero era un chiquillo de once años guiado por sus pulsiones más básicas.

Marion jamás lo miró.

A los trece vino Aghata y no hubo más rubias para Jean. Aghata no era hermosa como Marion, tenía los dientes un poco chuecos y eso le daba una sonrisa más bien infantil, los rizos esta vez eran castaños y la piel estaba salpicada por pecas. Se besaron bajo la escalera del colegio, no hubo lengua porque ninguno sabía utilizarla, solo labios bien juntos y apretados por al menos un minuto.

Bárbara llegó a los quince, en pleno despertar hormonal. Tenía el cabello negro y liso, la piel en un eterno bronceado que no se desvanecía en invierno. Tenía ancestros latinos, le había contado un día mientras se magreaban en el sofá de la casa de ella. La madre había ido a comprar. Había sido la primera teta que había agarrado, bajo el sujetador y todo. Tenía curvas latinas y a Jean lo volvía loco. Se fue con un tío de veinte. Marco le había dicho que era normal, que a esa edad las mujeres buscan tíos mayores porque tienen más experiencias.

 _—¿Y entonces yo qué? —le había dicho Jean, con todo lo mosqueado que estaba —¿Me busco una de doce?_

Y Marco había reído con suavidad.

Fue entonces que llegó él, o más bien lo notó, a Marco. Cabello castaño, pecas encantadoras, el tío más esplendido que había tocado la faz de la tierra. Marco era un chico. Se habían besado en el cuarto de Jean mientras se fumaban un porro. Jean lo había notado, que lo miraba tanto, que le miraba los labios y que no era producto de tanto THC o la mierda que fuese en el sistema.

Y si no lo hacía él, Marco jamás lo diría ni haría nada y no quería acostumbrarse a las miraditas de cachorros y los suspiros de adolescente.

Le comió la boca con sabor a hierba, con tanta lengua como había querido hacerlo con Aghata, por los dientes de arriba y por los de abajo. Tenían la boca muy seca pero no les importó.

Jean es de los que vive lo que le viene, y siente lo que siente y no necesita explicación de sus sentimientos y pulsiones. Había sentido a Marco hasta la médula y la pregunta del por qué fue tan fugaz como se demoró en seguir besándolo.

Vivió y sintió a Marco todo lo que pudo, hasta que él se fue, a los diecisiete. Luego no habían habido más chicas pecosas, tampoco chicos.

Mientras mira a Armin dormir, Jean piensa que se ve así de joven por la ausencia de barba, tiene apenas una pelusilla en la barbilla y en los bigotes, pero es tan rubia que parece vello de durazno. Duerme tan plácidamente que nadie pensaría que un encapuchado homofóbico le ha molido el seso con una tubería de cobre.

 _Pobre tío ¿cuánto es que mide? ni debe alcanzar el metro setenta._

Tiene un enorme parche a la altura de la sien que le despeina el cabello, lo que lo hace verse infinitamente más joven. No tiene tantos cables encajados como para que la escena parezca dramática.

Entre otras cosas no tiene que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para saber que es lo que hacía allí Armin Arlert. Será que es profesor de literatura, debe ser un rebelde de las causas justas y todo el rollo. Por otro lado nota como lo mira, que le mira los labios y ya ha captado –y no es que se crea un tipo irresistible –pero así lo miraba Marco y Jean es más de cosas físicas que de palabras que sobran y reconoce por encima de todo el lenguaje corporal.

 _Ah, Armin, tan rubio, con ojos tan azules. Mira, no sé._

Le ha hecho recordar a Marion, por el cabello rubio y los ojazos. Pero es divertido, que a pesar de eso no haya belleza glacial, y eso que Jean había atribuido esos rasgos intrínsecamente a eso. Pero Armin parece cercano, cálido –aunque cuando le ha tocado levemente la mano lo ha sentido demasiado frío –y tiene ese aire andrógino que asusta, y sus ojos viven y tienen tantas cosas nadando en ellos, y su boca se mueve divertida cuando cotillea con Historia. Tiene su gracia y no es para nada vacía.

Después de Marco no había habido mas chicos, porque no había chicos a los que hubiese deseado besar ni acorralar contra una pared. Jean había sentido cierta paz, que no eran los chicos, que había sido Marco por ser Marco.

Y ahora Armin lo hace pensar, mirarle los labios pálidos, secos y agrietados entreabiertos y las pestañas espesas _–¿Por qué son tan oscuras?._

Se sabe correspondido, así a priori, porque puede que si hablan, con Armin, a él no le gusten sus modales toscos, los gestos de camionero, el sarcasmo en carne viva y la honestidad demasiado hiriente como para ser agradable.

Jean odia pensar, así que solo llega a una conclusión y que el resto sea lo que Dios quiera.

Ahora es Armin.

Piensa que alguien debería humedecerle los labios que están demasiado agrietados. _Con saliva, yo lo hago_. Entonces Armin despierta, abre los ojos pesados y mira el techo de la habitación por unos segundos, frunce el ceño y voltea a verlo.

—Hola —le saluda Jean. Armin lo queda mirando, de repente los ojos pesados y con lagañas se abren desmesuradamente, pareciera que va a saludar pero nada ocurre y en vista de que no va a soltar ni una palabra Jean sigue —. Acaban de practicarte una lobotomía, por favor no te muevas demasiado, descansa y disfruta tu estadía en el hospital.

Armin se le queda mirando como si fuera un fantasma. Su chiste pasa sin pena ni gloria porque pareciera que el rubio ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos y Jean comienza a creer que el golpe que recibió ha afectado las conexiones nerviosas que le permiten hablar —¿Cuáles? No tiene idea —y que por eso se ha quedado mudo. Porque tampoco está tan guapo como para dejarlo sin palabras.

—Jean… —Armin habla al fin —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, yo te he hecho la lobotomía.

Armin rueda los ojos y se incorpora torpemente sobre la camilla, apoyando el peso del cuerpo en un codo primero y luego sentándose por completo. Jean duda en si decirle algo como " _no te esfuerces, descansa o el cerebro se te saldrá por la herida"_ y pavadas así que recuerda de las películas, pero se queda callado.

—Las lobotomías fueron prohibidas en los sesenta —masculla Armin, se toquetea el parche que tiene en la cabeza y una esboza una mueca de dolor.

Jean se encoge de hombros. No es como si supiera demasiado de psiquiatría, pero un tratamiento tan sanguinario que implique introducir súper agujas por la cabeza y moler el cerebro no pasa desapercibido ni para el hombre más desentendido en esos temas.

—¿Qué…?

—Te han machacado la cabeza, eso ha pasado.

Los ojos azules se pierden en algún punto ciego de las paredes blancas de la habitación. En la misma hay unas cuantas personas más en camillas, las cuales están separadas por cortinas del mismo tono que las paredes y el techo. Hay un televisor que emite imágenes sonidos que realmente nadie toma en cuenta, sintonizado en el noticiero de la tarde. Las ventanas ya están cerradas y la luz del sol abandona con parsimonia aquel día sábado

—Ya… recuerdo —murmura Armin como para sí mismo.

Jean se siente tontamente aliviado al saber que al menos su compañero de trabajo no ha perdido la memoria con el golpe, es una idea tonta y demasiado dramática para alguien como él, pero a veces no puede evitar pensar en ese tipo de gilipolleces.

—Eh… si, Jean —Armin lo contempla con nerviosismo —¿por qué estás aquí?

Jean lo acepta, que la situación es un poco rara — _rara de cojones_ —, son compañeros de trabajo hace apenas unas semanas y aquella situación tan íntima suele darse entre personas que por lo común mantienen relaciones estrechas y no una simple relación cordial, como la mantienen ellos. Es por eso que había usado los chistes malos, para capear el ambiente, que le da un poco de cosa contarle a Armin qué es lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar justo cuando el pobre profesor sufrió aquel ataque.

—Lo que pasa, Armin…

—¡Armin! —entra como torbellino. Cabello castaño y rebelde, piel olivácea y ojos verdes con tintes de cabezonería y locura admirable.

Lo sigue una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, preciosa, que Jean mira con la boca entreabierta y moviendo la cabeza a medida que ella avanza por la habitación. También se detiene junto a la cama de Armin y pronuncia su nombre, pero sin aquella explosión que usó su compañero hace un instante, es mas calmada y la preocupación la trasluce en los ojos negros. Tiene el pelo liso y negro como el carbón, corto hasta la barbilla y Jean recuerda a Bárbara, que no tenía el pelo tan bonito pero le venía mejor largo ¿por qué esa mujer no se lo dejará crecer más?

 _Jo, hoy estoy recordando la lista de todos mis amores perdidos._

Ambos recién llegados ignoran magistralmente al tipejo sentado en una silla coja junto a la cama de Armin Arlert.

—Historia nos llamó y dijo que estabas aquí —murmura ella, analiza el parche en la cabeza de su amigo con detenimiento.

—Joder, Armin ¿Qué te ha pasado? —el otro tipo habla tan fuerte y con tanta energía que las enfermeras que rondan se detienen y lo miran sin disimulo —¡Se supone que nos encontraríamos en la calle de la farmacia!

—¿Qu-qué? ¡se suponía que era en la calle de la veterinaria.

—¡Claro que no! —protesta y gruñe como perro —Es como cuando éramos niños, te dejamos solo por un momento y siempre terminan golpeándote.

—Eren —murmura la mujer con reproche en la voz.

Jean se hace el desentendido. Decide irse, su misión acaba ahí. Se ha encontrado a un compañero de trabajo malherido y lo ha auxiliado y acompañado como buena gente que es, la acción buena del día, el cielo es de él. _Jean, eres una maravillosa persona. De nada Armin._

Va abandonando la habitación, echando un vistazo de reojo a los demás malheridos que pareciera que vienen del mismo lugar que Armin. Hay uno que tiene el ojo morado y aún no se saca las plumas de carnaval.

—¿Eh? —escucha a Armin —¿Y Jean?

—¿El tipo con cara de caballo? —Armin emite una respuesta que Jean no alcanza a escuchar, luego la voz amortiguada del que se llama Eren le llega a los tímpanos —A propósito ¿Quién era?

—Ahm, un amigo —y no sabe si es su imaginación, pero lo escucha bajito.

Jean rueda los ojos.

* * *

*Orgullo LGBT: El **Día Internacional del Orgullo LGBT** (lesbiana, gay, bisexual y transexual), también conocido como **Día del Orgullo Gay** o simplemente **Orgullo Gay** (en inglés, _gay pride_ ), es una serie de actos que cada año los colectivosLGBT celebran de forma pública para instar por la tolerancia y la igualdad de los gais, lesbianas, bisexuales y transexuales. (diria que la bibliografía es wikipedia pero en la universidad me enseñaron que wiki NO es una fuente de informacion confiable, aunque para que negar que igual la uso)

Hola chicas, lamento la extencioooon de este capítulo, y puede que esté un poco -mucho -denso, pero ya voy hilando ideas.

La sociedad donde vive Armin es intolerante y mayoritariamente homofobica. He leido varios yaoi donde todo es color de rosas y realmente me gustan, pero quería abarcar el drama que se vive en otros paises respecto a la homosexualidad, a diferencia de Japon en donde no es considerado como algo malo o como "un pecado", a diferencia de las sociedades occidentales. Así que eso.

Y en este capitulo en especial, Armin fue a una manifestacion en donde se encontró con personas homofobicas y zaz, lo golpearon (basado en hechos reales) pero Jean principe lo encontró y lo acompañó hasta el final. ( _Jean el princeso Caballo)_

Claro que les prometo romance y desnudos de parte de Jean, así que no se desnimen al leer tanto drama.

Gracias a Florecila. Taylor Rowan off. Kokoro. y Luna por dejar sus lindos reviews. Creo que todas coincidimos en que Jean frances es sensual. Armin profesor lo es aún más y según Kokoro Jean es como Brad Pitt (casi se me sale la leche por la nariz al leer eso y reirme tanto).

Vaya, que notas tan largas, me pregunto si aguien las leera. Así que dato random ¿Sabías que su sevidora aquí, Karina-alcalina, mide y pesa lo mismo que Christa según su ficha de personajes)

Gracias por leer, si dejan un review Jean les hará clases de frances gratis, y encuerado, sépanlo (?)


End file.
